headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Voodoo
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Blacula Child's Play Preacher Universal Monsters | films = Bride of Chucky Creepshow Dead Heat Voodoo Dollz White Zombie | programs = American Horror Story Dark Shadows Hammer House of Horror Preacher The Secret Circle | comics = Preacher Vol 1 Zombie Tramp Vol 1 | characters = Angelique Bouchard; Marie L'Angell; Marie Laveau | related = Voodoo doll; Witches; Witchcraft }} Voodoo refers to any of varying branches of religious practice and observation stemming back to the religions of Africa. Haitian Voodoo is a syncretic religion originating from the Caribbean country of Haiti. It is based upon a merging of the beliefs and practices of West African peoples. Louisiana Voodoo, also known as New Orleans Voodoo, originated from the traditions of the African diaspora. It is a cultural form of the Voodoo religions which historically developed within the French, Spanish, and Creole speaking African-American population of the U.S. state of Louisiana. Some Voodoo practitioners are skilled in the creation of zombies. These creatures are the recently deceased, who are resurrected to a semblance of life through mystical and/or chemical means. They are witless servants of the architect of their resurrection and can follow simple commands. These are true zombies and should not be confused with the more ravenous flesh-eating types of ghouls that have become more prevalent in modern popular fiction. Another trademark of voodoo culture is the voodoo doll. A voodoo doll is a small doll or figurine that is invested with magical energy, usually in the form of a curse. It is utilized by practitioners of the voodoo religion and is fashioned in the likeness of a specific living individual. Sometimes a physical element of the individual will be used in construction of the doll, such as a strip of fabric from a piece of clothing, or even a lock of hair. Once the spell has been cast binding the doll to the selected individual, the maker of the doll can then inflict pain, and even death, upon the person by visiting physical stimuli upon the doll. For instance, stabbing a voodoo doll in the head with a pin, may cause intense trauma for the person for whom the doll is assigned to. Excessive damage, or the complete destruction of the doll, usually causes the person to die. In the "Baker's Dozen" episode of the horror anthology series Tales from the Darkside, an elderly cook named Ruby Cuzzins used voodoo as part of her special gingerbread man cookie recipe. Practitioners of Voodoo Appearances Films * Bride of Chucky * Child's Play * Child's Play 2 * Child's Play 3 * Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things * Creepshow * Dead Heat * Devil's Advocate, The * Hatchet II * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer * Isle of the Snake People * Mangler, The * Plague of the Zombies * Predator 2 * Scream, Blacula, Scream * Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation * Sleepstalker * Son of Dracula * Venom * Voodoo Dollz * Waxwork * Weird Woman * White Zombie * Zombi 2 Television * American Horror Story: Boy Parts * American Horror Story: Burn, Witch. Burn! * American Horror Story: The Dead * American Horror Story: The Sacred Taking * American Horror Story: Head * American Horror Story: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks * American Horror Story: Battle Royale * American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue * Tales from the Darkside: Baker's Dozen * Dark Shadows: 370 * Dark Shadows: 371 * Dark Shadows: 485 * Dark Shadows: 486 * Fear Itself: Eater * FreakyLinks: Subject: Still I Rise * Hammer House of Horror: Witching Time * Hammer House of Horror: Charlie Boy * Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Zombie * Secret Circle: Darkness * Secret Circle: Return * She-Wolf of London: Voodoo Child * Tales from the Crypt: Dead Wait * Tales from the Darkside: Baker's Dozen Comics * Zombie Tramp 1 Novels * Conjure Wife ----